My Immortal
by DeanandCastiel-my-boys33
Summary: When Hiei gets on probation how will his 'friend' in Makai handle it or will she spiral into insanity? or will their demented love find a way to the surface? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

YEAH…I'm not really sure what this one is called but I'm just going to say that it's based on the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

_Why did he have to leave? _I thought as I looked down at my Evanescence CD.. I know your thinking this is pretty bad…A fully grown fire demon listening to a ningens' CD, but hey.. It's the one thing I have left to remember him by, besides all the memories… but they just torment me daily….

_Why did that hot-headed idiot have to go with Gouki and try to find Kurama, just to break another one of spirit world's laws…when we could've just broken another here, in Makai?…THEN THE BASTARD HAS TO GO AND GET HIMSELF CAUGHT AND ON TOP OF THAT HE WENT AND GOT HIMSELF ON PROBATION!!_

_-Lyrics-_

_I'm so tired of being here…suppressed by all of my, childish fears._

_Why was I thinking of that song now? I wonder what he's thinking about right now? Does he ever forget me? Am I wiped from his memory_? Why did I ask my self these questions every night why couldn't I just let my self have one painless night?… I don't know just to keep me going?…I have no clue, but every night I have the exact same answers to all 4 questions: I don't know, me?, he never forgets. How can he?, I better not be and if I am…I will personally hunt down and kill the bastard who shattered my last shard of hope/happiness into a million pieces….

-_Lyrics-_

_And if you have to leave, I wish you would just leave._

_Your presence still lingers here, And it won't leave me alone!_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, There's just to much that time can not erase._

When I dream, I dream of that song over, and over and over… While playing pictures of Hiei.. 2 years is a long time..

_-Lyrics-_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Then even though it kills me, I remember the first time we met and I was about to steal from him.. I was alone, scared all I wanted was some of that bread… but he actually came down on me, grabbed my arm and was about to kill me with his sword, when he looked into my eye's as I started to cry, grabbing a rag and wiping my eyes, he pulled out another rag and tied up all of my wounds. What was he thinking?

_-Lyrics-_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

After that I would torture myself again as I replayed the time when Hiei got sick in the rain…

"Leave us alone!" I shouted to the bushes all around us, filled with hungry demons ready to eat Hiei.

Looking down on Hiei through my soaking bangs, while I leaned over him trying to keep him dry. Which was getting even more difficult every time he decided he was to hot, or cold.

"Hiei you've got to stay dry". I said as I laid myself across him to keep him from getting to wet.

"It's so hot!" He yelled closing his eye's in frustration.

"GGGrrrrr." came the growl from the bushes in front of me.

_Why did it have to be him down there on the muddy ground? He was our main fighter, the protector of us both… sure I know how to fight but that's with close combat, these demons are maybe 10, 15 feet away. I never really did perfect the aura blast, but for Hiei it's worth a shot._

Hiei squirmed closer to me buried his head in my warm stomach, and mumbled "To cold."

"Well be warm soon enough." I said lying to the cold shaking body snuggled up against me. While stroking his spiky black hair I said to him in a soothing voice: "All we have to do is wait for morning to come."

With silent tears running down my already streaked face I took my hands off of Hiei's shaking form and clasped them together, right in front of my chest and tried to remember Hiei's words:

***Flashback***

"Try to gather all of your aura throughout your entire body and push it towards your hands." He said sitting directly in front of me while I tried to push every ounce of aura that I had and tried to focus.

"Good, now.. Push it out…" He said while I bit my lip in frustration.

"Hurry it up, or I won't have the patience to help!" He whispered dangerously.

_Fine, fine, fine…_

_I can read your thoughts too…._

_I know._

"Here goes nothing'" I said as I tried to push it all out…. "VVWOOOSSHH!!" suddenly I felt my neck get warmer, when I looked up I saw a bright blue ball flying into the sky, and there was Hiei sitting in front of me looking as bored as usual. -It was supposed to fan out.-

"That was pa--" He started as I cut him off.

"Don't say anything." I said seriously, before childishly turning around, on the brink of giving up.

***End Of Flashback***

After I was pretty sure I had all of my aura, which was now giving me a warm fuzzy feeling, and was about to fan It out when I turned to see A demon horse-head-thing reach for Hiei, bloodlust in his eyes.

_How did I ever let Hiei get that far away?? Must've concentrated a little to hard.._

"No!!" I screamed as I tried to lunge at Hiei, coming short 3ft.. When I looked up afraid to see a lifeless Hiei, in some demons jaws… in stead Hiei was writhing on the ground, the demon gone.

_Odd?_

As I slowly raised my body up off the muddy ground, I noticed the rain had stopped, no, no, the rain hadn't stopped, it was just replaced with a electric blue cover, now looking all around me I could see demons lunging at us only to be disintegrated by the….barrier…?

I looked down on Hiei as I crouched down and half-assed hugged him.

"Once again, you were the one who helped me unlock a new technique ." I said with a small smile.

Should I continue this, or leave it out in the sun to get old + moldy? Seriously if I don't get a review I might just give up…. Unless if you like it and don't have an account, just leave it under 'no_name' or something like that….

-L8R Silver-kitsune12 =3


	2. My Immortal chpt 2

Chpt. 2

Wow guess I will continue the story, it's launched off like a rocket….

"AAAaah-- THWUMP!!" Was the noise I made every time I fell out of the tree in a cold sweat.

"Dammit! Hiei!" I said while I punched the tree where I did every night. (which by now had a big piece of bark missing from it.)

I got up wiped the mud off of my tattered clothes as best as I could and flexed my fists in hope of calming down.

For some reason my eyes started to burn with tears. _Why am I crying? Do I really miss him that much? OF COURSE I DO!_

-Lyrics-

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But yoouu still leefft_

***Flashback**

"Where are you going?" I asked Hiei who now stood rigid, back towards me. He didn't want me to see him leave, he was going to sneak out!

"Going to collect artifacts." He said flatly, still not looking at me.

"Will you come back?" I asked him softly, looking at the grass-bare ground.

"Depends."

On impulse I grabbed his hand, twirled him around and did one thing: Kissed him on the lips.

I looked into his shocked eyes and turned around gave him a little wave and left him…

***End Of Flashback***

_Why, did I have to leave him like that?!, me and my stupid pride. How was I to know that was the last time I thought I would see him? _

"Oh, well, even the 'twisted-by-depression' people have to eat some time." I said as calmly as I could to my self, lifted my food deprived body up off the mud, and jumped into the nearest tree, then into the next when I found a healthy scent

_Aaahhh, the sweet smell of lower class demons, not much of an opponent, so that means they won't have that much muscle tissue, since when did you get particular on what you eat? _I was having another imaginary conversation with myself, great. But what the hell else is there to do? _Since Hiei left. _

I almost broke down in tears, no one's gonna be there to save you.

_Now for the kill._ Ithought to myself mentally brave. _Hopefully._

"Oh, get packin' all ready!" I heard one demon say.

_Couldn't hurt to listen to family quarrels, could it? I'll just get one of them when there flying away._

"I'm gettin' there, I'm gettin' there!" The other demon said. Stuffing random shrunken heads, and dolls into a brown bag.

"What if this is all a trap set up by the Underworld? Just waitin' to get us in their clutches?!"

"No it isn't! we just got news from cousin Itsuki, they're having a big showdown, at the portal, and they had the whole-" He shivered violently "-Spirit gang there."

"Really."

This was news to me. I hadn't been in contact with anyone but my prey since Hi-- he left.

"Yeah, Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei came!"

My body went on total shutdown then….

_Hiei! _I thought as sprung from my hiding place in the tree, and pushed the 2 demons on there backs while I put one knee on each of their backs.

"Jaganashi, Hiei!" I yelled at them. "Is it Jaganashi, Hiei!"

"Well tell you, if you don't kill us." one demon said quickly.

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me if it's the Hiei I want, and everything you know about this 'portal'!" I yelled at the both of them.

"Fine, fine, it is the Hiei you want!"

My heart stopped. _Hiei!_ I thought again happily.

"And, and the portal, is a portal that's going to open up very soon, and link the human world, and demon world, together, even class-s demons can pass through it!" The other one squeaked out.

"Where's the portal?!" I yelled, happiness and anger filling me.

_--Lyrics--_

_Oooooo_

_You used to captivate me,_

_Your resonating voice_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

"Over that way about….. A day's hike." He said shakily lifting his 'face' out of the dirt and pointing North-East.

"Thanks." I said slicing a hunk of meat from his odd shaped shoulder.

"AAAAhhhh!!" He screamed, as I took off into the direction that he pointed.

***1 Day Later***

"Huff, huff." I panted as I got closer to the demon portal, where it was already so jammed pack, I could probably die from claustrophobia…and I'm not even claustrophobic….

_I've got to be the first person down there, even if I don't make it to Ningenkai… I'll at least see Hiei one more time before I die!_

As soon as I started elbowing my way into the crowd, I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy trek, for the portal seemed to go into the ground at an angle.

Then I heard a scream in front of me, I saw one lesser demon get trampled when he went under the average height. _Sooo not going to be easy, but for Hiei, I'd jump off a cliff! _

I gathered up my courage, and started to make my way into the crowd.

"Move it shorty!" I said to a small demon, then bent down, just before he left, and ripped a chunk out of his neck, and listened to his last scream before he got knocked out like a light-bulb.

"AAAHHH--!!"

Just as I got a little closer and we were all breast-to-back, the crowd moved quicker, and more demons began to get trampled.

_Got to stay afloat! _I thought to myself as I started to get pulled under, but pulled myself up on the next guy in front of me.

"Thanks." I said as I hopped onto his head and looked down into his face, just before he started to sink and I jumped off.

_NO NOT GOOD!!! _I screamed on the outside.

Because…….

Just as I TRIED to land…….

My foot got hung up on some demons horn…….

_Will I survive?! 'Course I will….._

That was my last thought……

"WHAT THE F****** HELL IS HAPPENING!!!!" I said out loud to no one in particular.

For I was suddenly floating in the AIR!!!

"This is REALLY, REALLY bad!!" I said, my heart, was beating in two places, one for each half, if it was even beating at all…..

"……." I went silent.

I was to sad to move.

I didn't care, or want to know how I was floating

_Why didn't I get to see Hiei? Were we not meant for each other? Did I just waste my life on a guy who wasn't worth saving?_

I started to cry so much tears, silent tears, everyone of them full of all of my anger for the world, my regrets, and my love, that I might no longer feel….

Then the weirdest thing started to happen, all of a sudden, a few feet in front of where I was floating, a blue/green portal opened…

I just let my body go limply into the portal.

_Oh god, now what? More pain, and heart breaks?_

After only a few seconds of free-fall I finally hit the bottom of some sort of tile floor.

"Unnhh." I moaned into the floor.

"Excuse me?" I heard a Very deep voice say from up above me.

My alert senses kicked in and, even though against all of my wishes, I jumped upright to face the big hairy face of King Yama.

"What's your name." He stated flatly, not even looking at me, just at a clipboard, but before I had any time to think about what to say, my name, or not?, he said:

"Amiko righte`?" said in his deep voice.

"Y-yes." I kind of half-assed stuttered.

"Very well." He said as he finally set down the clipboard.

"Your on the reincarnate list." He said as he stood up and started to walk towards me.

"You mean, I'm going to be reincarnated, back to all of this sorrow, and misery?!" I said while pointing to myself.

"No, no, you won't necessarily be reincarnated back to that body." He said while he made some strange movements with his hands, then all of a sudden my head started to bend to the floor!, really fast, and my whole body started to bend!

_Last I checked, I couldn't bend this far!_ I nervously thought to myself as I started to bend farther until I was a ball, of…… blue light?!

_What the hell!!?? Is this what my spirit looks like?!_ I thought in a panicky tone.

"This won't hurt, if you go with the flow.. Which means, when you are going into the body don't fight it." He told me while nodding up and down.

"_What if I don't want to do this!!" _I yelled at him. Then realized, _He can't hear me, a whisper in the wind.._

Well I hope you thought that chpt. Was longer, but I've got to get my chores done before mom comes home later…..


	3. My Immortal chpt 3

**Chpt. 3**

_**AAAAAhhhhh!!!!!! **_**I mentally screamed to myself in frustration.**_** I don't want to go back to a world that's just an eternal cycle of give-and-take!! No more suffering!! No more hurt!! Why can't he make an exception!! Trade me in for someone else, willing to walk among the living!! I can't go back!! **_**I hadn't realized it, but in the middle of my tantrum King Yama sent me out the window, where I was now soaring almost faster than light, until I came up to a portal (?)**

_**Heaven, or Hell? **_**I thought calmly as I slowly started to accept that I'm going back…**

_**Oh god! **_**I thought as I started flying, no, soaring! Across **_**Um…..where am I??………..**_

_**Dammit!! Dammit all to hell!! You spend over half of all your life your moping around and then, BAM!! Reality hit's you full force! And right now reality delivered me to some unknown, not to mention FREAKY land, where you don't know what's what!! **_**I angrily thought to myself.**

_**Hos-pit-al? Hospital? What the hell's a Hos-pit-al?! **_**I thought nervously to myself. **_**Wait, wait, where are we going now?! **_**I thought , now REALLY nervous since we flew into the hospital, didn't even bother to walk through the front glass doors.**

_**B-birth cen-ter? Oh, birth center! I really, really don't want to go in there, if this is what I think it is!………………….maybe this is like a big shamans house? I wonder which shaman lives here? **_**It was then that we made a sharp left into one room.**

_**Oh god! **_**I almost mentally puked! After seeing a birth like that! And let me reassure you that, if I could so much as move any part of my now - circular body I would try with all of my power, spiritually, and physically! Then I saw the girl, and I kind of, well, melted… she made me feel warm inside.**

_**Well, it was a kinda, cute girl.**_** I Kind of admitted.**_** Is she…. Making me admit to happiness? Before, I was just a moody waste of space, when…he…..left…. But, oh why are you admitting to these feelings!! **_**I thought, now angry with myself, when Hiei left I sort of told myself, never get to happy, don't build yourself up on false hopes, protect your heart, from what?………happiness?……life?……..never face anything, living in fear, knowing one day I will die, unhappy, in an emotionally frozen state?**

_**She makes me feel…..happy? I don't know why, but what ever is hidden behind those marble green eyes, is the key to my happiness……. **_

**As I watched the doctor put the baby in the mother's arms, I noticed that they had the same exact marble green eyes, and then I ,once again out of my control, started floating into the room through the glass paned window in the side of the room, like a ghost.**

_**Oh, god, know what?**_** I thought as I started to float closer to the loving couple. That was when I noticed, that both of their eyes had flecks of gold in them. **

_**Gold?, a demon clan?? Must be pretty powerful to live among these humans! **_

**That was when she looked at me, like she could see me! Could she?, but I didn't have time to think because, the full force of her eye's and happiness over whelmed me, like she was squeezing all of the sorrow out of my heart, except for one corner…. The corner that only Hiei could wring out.**

**That was when it happened, I was so content just to stare into her eyes I didn't realize that I was getting closer to her, and closer.**

_**I don't remember being this close! **_**I thought as I could clearly see the blue souls, inside each of them, then I went ****SUPER**** fast crashing into the girls soul!**

_**What the HELL is this joke!!!!! AAAHHHH!!! **_**I screamed as I collided with the girls soul. It felt, like, like…. Well, like, smoke, only without the poisoning gas's.**

_**What's happening to me?**_** I thought as I was starting to mesh with the girls blue spirit.**

_**Why couldn't I just have died normally, like every other demon on the planet, and gone to hell?! **_**I cried to myself, wallowing in self pity as I started to feel weaker, smaller somehow…..**

_**What-the-hell? **_**I said with choked sobs in between each word. Because now, I was beginning to feel drowsy….sleepy, and yes still getting smaller….**

***No ones POV***

**Slowly, ever so slowly Amiko's almost-black spirit was meshing into the cleansed pure blue baby's soul.**

**Even though Amiko didn't know it, she was about to endure very long dormant years.**

"**I'll name her…Ekumi..yes, Ekumi." the mother said lovingly as the baby, surprisingly not crying, snuggled up to the mother's neck.**

*****16 years later*****

**(In Koenma's office)**

*****No one's POV*****

"**What do you **_**mean**_** you '**_**lost'**_** the *cough, cough* files!" Yusuke said sitting on the couch, next to Kuwabara, their heads bobbing out of the 7 blankets Botan threw on them. After Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten sick demon's have been given an advantage for a short while, and it's Botan's new job (Which she thoroughly hates) to make sure Yusuke, and Kuwabara are in tip-top shape as soon as possible.**

"**Kyaaa!! I don't know I thought father saved them!!" Koenma said in a more than flustered tone searching through one of the millions of files stacked to the ceiling on his desk.**

"**And your correct I DID!!" Came a booming voice from down the hall.**

"**Oooohhh, I think I upset him….." Koenma said while holding his head in his hand's, for day's now Koenma, George, Botan, and Ayame have been madly searching the spirit world library files over and over again… for that one file…of out-cast's, reincarnated demons…. File 'Outcast'.**

"**Somebody must've shredded it…." Koenma wailed into his hands. As the map of the world on the flat screen got three red blinking dots on locations all over the world of possible 'outcasts'.**

"**I think I'm going to have to send out Hiei….and Kurama…" Koenma said rubbing his forehead.**

"**That leaves one possibility left…." Koenma thought murmuring to himself….Until the fireworks exploded, with Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

"**WHAT?!" Yusuke exploded jumping off the couch and in Koenma's face. "We can take the job!, do you realize that I haven't gotten out of your office in 3 *cough, cough, cough* days!! It's killing me!! Just let me have the job!" Yusuke said in a loud, but hoarse voice.**

"**Yea! Were already healthy enough!" Kuwabara said…. Then seconds afterward grabbed the trashcan and puked up all the tea that he had drank that day.**

"**Eeew." Botan said pinching her nose shut, against the awful stench!**

"**George! You're on duty!!" Koenma yelled, pressing a button that led to the intercom….and before long the ogre came lumbering through the door, with a pair of yellow rubber gloves, and one of those masks that doctors wear (anyone know what it's called? plz PM if u do!).**

"**Oh, I really need to get a better job…" George muttered to himself as he very carefully picked up the trashcan and jogged, sloshing the contents every where, into the restroom.**

"**Oh, Yusuke would you please sit down! You're getting green in the head!" Botan said hurrying over to Yusuke, where he stood motionless, staring straight ahead, really going green! Just as Botan was about to put her hand on him he said:**

"**Don't touch me!! I'm gonna get motion sickness if I sit down!! Just give me the damned bucket!!" Yusuke dangerously whispered moving as little as possible.**

**Well there you have it! Sorry it's so short!! Oh, and the reason it took FOREVER! Was because the power supply (whatever the hell that is) in our computer went belly-up we haven't even been able to turn it on for over a week! So that's my lame, but TRUE(!!) excuse….now I just need to finish chpt. 10 on What I don't own -.-……**

**L8r =3! ^.^**


	4. My Immortal chpt4

Chapter 4

"Bleeeaauuugghhh-- plip, plip, plop!" Was the sound Yusuke made as he puked all over the linoleum floor.

"Aww, Yusuke!" Botan said in a whining tone with a crybaby face on.

"Eeew." Koenma said as he cringed back in his chair, and made eye-contact with Botan: "Bota--," Koenma started as Botan interrupted him. "I know, I know, jeez!"

And, so Botan trudged off to go get the mop (For the 3rd time that day)

"Crrssshiii, George! Get you're big blue but in here!!" Koenma yelled over the loud-speaker.

"Yes, Master Koenma, what is it sir?" George asked running full speed into the office.

"I need you to go locate Hiei and Kurama!" Koenma yelled as George started walking out of the office. "…Double the speed!" He added *Anime vein popping out of his head*.

"Hmph!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.

"Yes, yes, we all know you could handle this!" Koenma said in an irritated tone. "But right now we have situations _way_ more important than both of you're prides put together!" He added angrily hissing in air through his teeth.

"We may have illegal demons in Ningenkai, and all you two care about is whether or not these are girls, and whether or not they're hot….No one gives a damn!!" Koenma Yelled, rightfully pushed over the edge.

"Sheesh." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

"Hey!, don't forget I have the power to drag you two to hell and back!"

"Ah here we go…finally!" Koenma said, calming down, projecting what was in the computer screen to the flat screen on the wall, in front of the desk.

"And now, Bone-heads!, it's time we met our , demon illegal's!" Koenma said just as Botan trudged into the room.

"I've got the god-damned broom." she said weakly holding the middle of the broom handle over her head.

"Wo-ho!--" Kuwabara started and Yusuke added, "Mama!"

"Oh you sikko's!" Botan said as she stopped mopping to look up at the screen, which had two girls on, to the right was a girl with flaming red hair, almost brighter than Kurama's, blue eye's and a light spray of freckles on her face, with a slight smile on.

Then the girl on the left had raven-black hair, and appeared to be laughing though there was something weird, and unnatural about her eyes….they were green…but they had gold flecks in them.

"Ekumi, and Kaminari……?" Yusuke said with a puzzled look on his face "Who would name their child 'Kaminari'?" *Author note: Kaminari = Lightening*.

"Who cares!, she's super hot!" Kuwabara said with stars in his eye's.

"Aw, hell you're right!" Yusuke said while they stared at the girls' with stars in their eye's.

"Ugh." Botan moaned as she finished mopping.

"Now boys, and Botan," He said as Botan grunted a little: "Lets look at the statistics!" Koenma said as he started reading the writing next to each girl. (instead of having him read it I'll just let you see it for yourself):

Ekumi: Kaminari:

HAIR COLOUR: _Black _HAIR COLOUR:_ Red_

EYE COLOUR: _Green/Gold _EYE COLOUR: _Blue_

WEIGHT: _95 pounds _WEIGHT: _101_

HEIGHT: _5'0 _HEIGHT: _5'4_

AGE: _15 _AGE: _15_

BIRTHDAY: _April 28, 1993 _BIRTHDAY: _July 4,1993_

ASSUMED BECAUSE: ASSUMED BECAUSE:

_Large amounts of un-explainable energy Energy unlike any other humans'._

_surrounding _

_Specimen when strong emotions are at hand._

"I call Eku--"Kuwabara started before _he_ puked all over the linoleum floor!

"Oh my god!" Botan yelled in exasperation.

"Eew!" Yusuke said scooting farther away from Kuwabara, on the couch.

"Hm!" Botan scoffed at Kuwabara as she began mopping in front of him.

"I didn't mean to!" Kuwabara said as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Huff, huff…Lord Koenma, I'm back!" George came rushing back into the room, out of breath.

"A little late, George!, a little late!" Botan yelled sending daggers in George's direction. (If George had gotten there a little sooner he would've had to help her clean up the puke)

"Sorry." George said sounding disappointed.

"Aren't we all…" Botan mumbled angrily to herself.

"Some one's a little crabby." Yusuke said under his breath.

"WHAT!!" Botan yelled at Yusuke.

"Here George!" Botan said as she trudged over to George and dropped the bucket full of puke into George's hands, causing the content's to splash and spill everywhere, and stomped out the door.

"OK, fine you can take a break -- SLAM!!" Botan slammed the door on her way out as Koenma yelled after her.

"Smooth." Koenma said flatly, glaring at Yusuke.

"So George, Where are Hiei and Kurama?" Koenma said putting what cool he had left into those couple-a words.

"Well, we confirmed that Kurama is at his High-school. But Hiei….well, sir you understand…right?" George said, now hiding behind a big flower pot in the corner of the room, as Koenma had steam coming out of his ears.

"Mmmmmm," Koenma fumed furiously, completely understanding….just needing something to blow steam off on. "We need a damned tracking device for that boy!" Koenma yelled at no one in particular.

"Fine, now you two!" Koenma yelled jabbing his index finger at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Help me decide which boy get's which mission!" Koenma added, moving his finger to the flat screen.

"Well I think Kurama should get the red-head, 'cause he's also a red head." Yusuke said thoughtfully.

"Then Hiei will get Ekumi," Kuwabara said then under his breath added "Lucky bastard."

"Jeez Mr. Jealousy!, it's not like he's going to marry her!, and besides you have Yukina!" Yusuke teased ribbing Kuwabara.

"Don't do tha--Bleeaauuggh!" Kuwabara puked all over the polka-dot covers.

Well that's the end of the chpt.

And for those of you who read 'What I Don't Own' I updated to day!

Do u have a funny face?, like _ _

3

If u send me 1 or 2 I'll put them in the next chpt.!

L8r!


	5. My Immortal chapter 5

Chapter 5

Milestone time, baby!…CHPT. 5!! Lately I've been watching Bleach over the internet! Now it's getting harder to find free anime sites, so I think I'm just going to buy the DVD's. Now on with the chapter!

"-.- Now _I _have to clean it up!" George said irritated.

"Well, since no one knows where Hiei is, I guess his mission can be held off for a while…" Koenma said as he pressed the intercom button again.

"Ayumi, I need you to contact Kurama immediately….and bring him back here!, please!"

"Yes, Koenma sir." Ayumi said bowing her head into the room then turning and flying off in the opposite direction.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait…" Koenma said putting on a pouty face.

"I still say we could take the mission…" Yusuke whispered.

Koenma silently fumes continually giving the never-changing wall death glares…

*****1.7 minutes Later*****

"Here he is, Koenma sir." Ayumi said as she floated in through the portal.

"Ah, Kurama!, finally!" Koenma said as he jumped up on his desk.

"Yes, I'm here…now what's this 'can't wait the worlds going to explode mission'?!" Kurama said as he ran over to the desk.

"Wha…" Koenma trailed off as he turned too look around Kurama, at Ayumi.

Ayumi, sheepishly rubbing her head, quickly flew through one of the big walls in the huge office.

"…." Koenma silently fumed as he turned back around too face Kurama.

"Um…" Yusuke said as he leaned forward to get a better view of all the 'action'.

"No, there is no such mission of that…" Koenma said as he balled-up his fists.

"OK, whew," Kurama said as he swiped his forehead, "so…what is the mission?"

"Blllaauuughhg!" Kuwabara said as he puked in the bucket, looking like he had a hang-over.

"Sorry." Kuwabara said as he leaned back on the couch.

"As you can see," Koenma said as he thrust his hand in Kuwabara's and Yusuke's direction, "These two are completely useless…"

"Hey!!" Yusuke said as he abruptly stood up, and in the process knocked off all of the blankets from him causing them too fall on the floor, covering the puke bucket.

"Were not _completely _useless." Yusuke said as he decided to put his hands in his pockets, instead of on his hips…too Keiko-like for Yusuke…

"Well, what _are_ you doing?" Koenma countered, as Kurama silently backed up a step not wanting too get involved…

"Well, I'm…taking up never-used couch space!" Yusuke said as he put on a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That goes double for me!" Kuwabara said jumping up from the couch.

"Why?, because weight-wise you count for two people?" Yusuke teased while snickering.

"No, becau--!" Kuwabara started looking mad, but Koenma shut him up with:

"Shut-up both of you, you idgets!" Koenma yelled as he then turned too Kurama, "So…I need you too check out 1 of 2 possible 'Outkasts', but they could very well be illegal to?…ya follow?" Koenma said as he pressed a button on the computer and the statistic/picture of KamiNari showed up on the plasma.

"So, I'm just going to watch over her for a couple weeks, just to make sure she's a demon?" Kurama asked Koenma as he started walking towards the plasma.

"Yes." Koenma said almost sounding impatient.

"Where does she live?" Kurama asked squeezing in one last question before Koenma got all pissy.

"Finland…." Koenma said as he brought another couple of pictures on the plasma.

"Were you spying on her?" Kurama asked as he looked at the photos, one of which was of her house, and a little creek a ways down a little dirt path, behind the house, and that wasn't so bad, but then they started sowing pictures of her bathroom while she was in the bath….it didn't show anything too revealing, but I'm sure it started too get Yusuke and Kuwabara a little horny….

"Well, no…not me, exactly…I hired some professional photographers to take some pictures of the house, you know? Where she lives like that, but then as they handed me these photos one guy said "Hey!, those couple are for us!" and he ripped them out of the pile…." Koenma said a little guiltily.

"…*silence*…"

"Didn't know you'd hire perverts Koenma, _sir._" Yusuke said jokingly.

"Well, they were in the underworld phone book for a good price." Koenma said his face reddening.

"Um, OK…now who am I 'over there'?" Kurama asked

"You are Yoko Minamino….and a junior in High shcool, like now, oh and here's your school uniform, and don't forget you're an exchange student from Japan!" Koenma almost yelled as he snapped his fingers and Kurama jumped through the portal.

Koenma turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara…

"Koenma, Sir!, we have a trespasser loose on the premises…" The intercom boomed around the office.

"Great!, now not only is Hiei still missing and on top of that, we've got a trespasser!!!" Koenma roared just as they heard a sound like falling metal pieces. All three of them turned around to see Hiei crawl out through the vent in the wall.

"………." There was a long silence as everyone stared at Hiei as he waltzed over to Koenma's desk and pulled out a big piece of parchment paper and started marking stuff on it.

"…What are you doing here? More importantly how did you make it past security?!" Koenma asked a little too loudly.

"…."

*****Flashback to 10 minutes before*****

"Hey!, what are you doing here?!" yelled the lazy looking lizard.

_Look what fear has done to you…everyone's so scared to try to break into this dump, that you just waited to get fat and lazy._

"I said what are you doing here?!" The fat lizard yelled at me again.

"No one to your low level of concern." Hiei said as he flitted past the over-weight guard and into the underworlds office.

"Hey!," He shouted once more at Hiei, then finally gave up and pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Hey, we got a trespasser in sector 8! Get everyone on the heads up, S.T.A.T.!" The chubby lizard yelled into the electronic device.

"Hn." Hiei grunted with a smirk.

_They'll never catch me!_ Hiei thought cockily as he squirmed inside of an vent and crawled a little way in then pulled out a piece of parchment and started marking in the way he had come and decided every 20-30ft. He'd make a mark on the paper.

"All armed troops are required to search the premises! We have a C-64!" The head of police officials for King Enma's 'Palace' yelled all over the Underworld palace.

*****Back to present*****

"Well, I'd better be on my way…" Hiei said as he started walking back to the vent.

"No, no!, We need you!" Koenma said as he started waving his hands around.

"Hn….I have business to take care of." Hiei plainly said giving Koenma his trade mark death glare.

"Please," Koenma said groveling, "We need you for a mission…." Koenma said as he clicked up Ekumi's profile up on the flat screen.

"….*sigh*What is it?" Hiei asked irritated.

"Well, we have possible demon illegal….and we lost the file that pinpointed all of our 'outcasts' so we're sending out you, and Kurama to go make sure everything's all right" Koenma said looking at Hiei hopefully.

"….whatever, where will I be going?" Hiei asked giving in.

"*Phew*….America…Oregon, to be exact." Koenma said opening a blue/green portal off to his right.

"Oh, you can just use your real name. and you'll be going to 'Silver Ridge' elementary school…meaning it's public, no uniforms so just wear what you want too." Koenma explained as Hiei walked around Koenma towards the portal.

"Like I'd ever wear a uniform anyway." Hiei scoffed as he jumped into the portal.

Well there's chpt…..5?!

Gosh I need to update more! .

Well hope to get some reviews!

Probably not if everyone hates me…

From the lady who hates school!!(and is sounding _really_ childish…..)

-SK-12


End file.
